The objective is to establish a reference handbook containing information on the existing major references, organizational structures, training programs, and manpower in the use of arts in therapy. The proposed research is to collect and organize information as a step toward that objective. The arts to be researchd include the visual arts, music, drama, dance, language arts, and puppetry. Specifically, there are four reseach goals: 1. to compile a selected list of published references in the six fields mentioned above. 2. to compile lists of and information about available training programs and training standards in the six fields. 3. to compile lists of and information about professional organizations related to the six therapies. 4. to survey existing manpower in psychiatric hospitals and mental health centers in the United States. The method will include library and computer bank searches, correspondence with professional organizations and therapists, and a questionnaire survey of hospitals and mental health centers. All known relevant professional organizations will be asked to repond to questions about membership, training programs, certification standards, and publications. Approximately 500 mental hospitals and 1000 mental health centers in the U.S. will be asked to respond to questions concerning the use of the arts therapies in their facilities. A second part of the questionnaire will be filled out by the arts therapists themselves, concerning their professional identities.